Alicia (Demigod RP)
Alicia is a character in the Demigod RP who belongs to Liberty Wings. Basic Info Age: 13 Gender: Female Species: Demigod Sexuality: asexual Status: Alife Appearance Alicia is a 5'1 girl with fair skin. A few very faint freckles are dotted by her nose, and she has grey-blue eyes. She has slightly wavy light brown hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders. She wears plain, torn jeans a lavender shirt, and white converse shoes. She wears a small necklace which she usually hides away that is the only thing she has that her parents gave her. Alicia carries around a celestial bronze gladius which is rather showy. Personality For the most part, Alicia is very sweet and caring. She is rarely negative, and is rather an optimist. She cares about her friends, and hates to see them upset. She can be sarcastic, but 99.9% of the time, it's playfully. She barely get's mad, but when she get's mad, she gets MAD. She will probably be mad at somebody for about a day, and for that day she will ignore them. She won't talk to them, or even mention or talk about them in other conversation. But after that, she'll act as if nothing happened. Story Alicia was adopted at the age of 1, and had no memory of her real mother and father. Her adopted parents, Helena and John. She also had an adopted sister, Carrie, as well as a dog. She lived a peaceful, happy life with her adorable sister and caring parents. Until one day when she was 8 years old, she was walking, she came across another demigod, Diana, near a motel. In the middle of their conversation, somebody grabbed her arm. This is how she met a group of demigods. They told her some things, and she reluctently stayed with them. A while after, she befriended most of the group. Years passed since she met the group, and many things had happened. (tbh I didn't know what to write) Scars Fears "Triggers" Relations 'Damain- '''Alicia trusts Damain and sees him as an older brother. She gets along with him for the most part, except when he's being a jerk. She has known him for a while, and he is one of the few she truly trusts in the whole group. Trust Rate- Neverending '''Lyra-' Alicia trusts Lyra and sees her as an older sister figure. She respects Lyra and gets along with her. She has known Lyra for a while, and thinks that she's amazing, strong, and brave. Trust Rate- Neverending 'Shade-' Alicia thinks Shade is a cutest sweetest doggo ever. She loves Shade, and gets along with her quite well. Trust Rate- Neverending 'Discord-' Alicia hasn't really met Discord, but thinks they're very nice. She hopes to know them better in the future. Trust Rate- 56% 'Blitz-' Alicia sees Blitz as a younger brother figure, although he can sometimes annoy her- either because he swears like a sailor (he's basically 10!) or because he's very, very dirty. She doesn't trust him fully, but co-exists with him. Trust Rate- 55% 'Freezer-' Alicia does not trust Freezer very much due to him hurting and threatening the group. He is cannibal. Trust Rate- 35% 'Chase-' Alicia hates Chase the most out of the group. He attempted and nearly succeeded in the asassination of the two people she truly trusts in the group. She barely talks to him, and is very wary when around him. Trust Rate- -4% 'Sakura-' Alicia does not know Sakura, but has a distrust for her due to her attempting to attack the group. Alicia hopes Sakura can redeem herself, but still doesn't trust her.. Trust Rate- 30% 'Letha-' Evil, mean, stupid doggo attacking the group. Letha is nothing like Shade. Where Shade is sweet and playful, Letha is violent and cruel. It didn't make anything better when Letha started acting loyal to Damain. Trust Rate- -5% 'Silver-' M E H Trust Rate- Meh Gallery Category:Demigod Category:Demigod Characters Category:Demigod Roleplay